Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3z-(-z-2)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -3z {-1(}\gray{-z-2}{)} $ $ -3z + {z+2} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-3z + z} + 2$ $ {-2z} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-2z+2$